Justice Week
by Tennessee McCreary
Summary: Alex Cabot never thought she'd have to be her own lawyer. She never thought she'd be accused of being a serial killer. She never thought a jury of her peers would consist of ten year old either. Welcome to Justice Week.


**February 12  
><strong>**Present**

It was needless to say that Alex Cabot was not a happy person at the very moment. Although that wasn't saying much. It's very hard to be a happy person when you are on trial for murder.

She didn't have a lawyer. She played that part herself. She was competent. She was positive she could play the role well. She didn't sleep well the night before at all. She had spent the majority of her night arguing with people about this mess. There was nothing she could really do about it, though. She just needed to play her part, and stay calm. It would all be over soon.

She still couldn't believe that she had let herself be roped into this whole situation.

* * *

><p><strong>February 11<br>One Day Ago  
><strong>

Alex Cabot was in her office. She was working out the details of a case. It was a fact that it was much harder to be a prosecutor then it was to be on the side of the defense. As a prosecutor, it was her job to prove every element of the crime. She needed to build up the story. How the crime happened, who was there, any detail that could be important. She had a teacher who once compared it to building a stack of cards. It takes a lot of effort and dedication to build a house of cards that did not collapse. Each card was an important part of her case. All the defense had to do was remove one single card, and the entire tower collapsed.

Maybe that's why she enjoyed it so much. She always liked a good challenge.

That's when the unexpected had happened.

There was a knock on her office door. She smiled. That was probably Olivia. She needed to run through Olivia's testimony that day. Maybe the detective had come early. That would have been nice. She happily walked up to the door and answered it. Sure enough, it was Olivia. However, Alex did notice that something was off in the situation. Elliot was there too. However, she noticed something else. There was a group of kids who looked to be ten, standing back.

She didn't have time to process any of that, though, as her two detectives had grabbed her.

"Wha-"

They turned her around, and placed a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. Her mind was racing. This whole thing had to be a prank. It just had to be.

"Alex Cabot, you are under arrest for the murder of Vel Crow, Barbara Dahl, Sue Age, Telly Vission, Bill Yards and Ray D. Aider."

Was Olivia really accusing her of being a serial killer. She looked back at the kids. Their eyes were widened with excitement. This was probably the most exciting thing they've seen all day.

Alex struggled, the only thing she could think of to do. This had to be a prank. This just had to be.

"You two are going to regret this," she snarled at them.

"You have a right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-"

They lead her down the courtroom, and placed her in the back of the police car. They got in the car, serious looks on their faces. Alex just couldn't understand what was going on. However, she noticed something. The moment they started to drive the car away, the two started to laugh.

"I think we gave them a good show," Olivia said, "I have to say, Alex, your performance was perfect. The way you struggled and yelled at us. Those kids will certainly be excited for the trial."

Alex had no idea what they were talking about.

"Sorry we couldn't take the handcuffs off before we put in you the car, Alex," Elliot added, "Although, I have to say. Arresting you was one of the most enjoyable things I've done all week."

Alex had enough.

"Goddamnit you guy! What the hell is going on here? Why am I under arrest?"

A look of shock crossed the two detectives faces, and they looked back at her in surprise.

"Alex…you don't know?" Olivia asked, pure shock in her voice.

"Know what? What am I supposed to know about?"

She could see two detective's faces turn red with embarrassment.

"Justice week…we were told you knew about it…"

"What the hell is Justice Week?"

And that's when they told her everything. Apparently, Justice Week was a program for fifth graders where they would learn all about the justice system. They would get to learn about the police force and the court systems, and get to help prosecute a case. Apparently she had volunteered to be a serial killer. She had done no such thing.

"We're really sorry, Alex!" Olivia pleaded with her. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Can you just drop me off at the court house?" She asked them, "You can pick me up again in a few hours when I kill whoever it was that told you I wanted to do this."

Elliot sighed.

"We can't do that, Alex," Elliot sighed, "The kids will be back in the station waiting for us. It was planned out that we would put you in the interrogation room while Munch and Fin talked to the kids about the Miranda rights."

"Why do they have to see you two dragging me in there?"

"The kids would see you demand for a lawyer, and we'd have to give you one."

Alex moaned. She didn't want this at all. This was so stupid. She was not going to be some puppet for a bunch of ten year olds amusement.

However, she saw she really had no choice in the matter. It was too late to do anything about it now.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll go along with it _for today. _Then you will need to find somebody else to do it."

She would come to wish that it was that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>February 11<br>Present **

As Alex Cabot sat in the defendant's box, she had serious look on her face. She glanced over at the prosecution team. A couple of kids sat with the prosecutor for the case. They were smiling. Everything was so exciting to them. Even her jury consisted of a group of kids. All she had to do was convince them she wasn't a serial killer. She smiled. She was the defense this time. She had never demanded for a lawyer, like she was supposed to. She didn't need one. She could destroy whatever it was that was the case against her easily. She needed to remove one card from the card house. Simple as that.

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty."

* * *

><p><em>Can you get all of the puns in the "victim" names? There is a special reward for those who do! I've had this idea for a while now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Who do you think should be the prosecutor?<br>Thank you for reading! _


End file.
